


Secret Caverns: Raider of the Lost Ark

by Bionerd2Point0, inkyubus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A little bit of fingering, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Minecraft, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, a tiny bit of spanking, if you comment on our Minecraft accuracy you missed the point of the fic, no beta we die like Jason's library, we know nothing about Minecraft and apologize for any inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: Jason just wants to make an accurate recreation of the Library of Alexandria in Minecraft. Tim has... other plans.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Secret Caverns: Raider of the Lost Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! We come bearing gifts. This fic was actually almost entirely written back in… April? (Holy shit, how was it that long ago?!) Inky and I just went back and forth in a chat and hammered this out one night, then were like, hey! A little bit of editing, and this could be a fic! Then promptly forgot about it for 5 months because Life is Crazy. Anywho!! We hope you are all staying safe with the current state of the world, and can afford this little bit of self-indulgence.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason is checking his notes for the width of the bookcases he's building when the faint click of the lock and a muffled swear sounds Tim's arrival back home. The door jams in the summer and it always requires an extra shove of a shoulder to break it open. 

Jason swings his legs idly and counts the units as Tim throws his bags onto the table and spreads his arms wide. 

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Jason mutters. How many across? 12. 

Tim drops his arms and pouts. "What, no warm welcome from my dear boyfriend?" Jason looks up just in time to see Tim smirk at Jason, naked except for a pair of thin, frayed boxer-briefs. His eyes trace the length of Jason’s bare legs stretched across the sofa. "Although I guess this is a bit better than anything else you could have done."

"Thanks, I didn't put any effort into it." Jason lets his heels thump back on his butt. "Good flight?"

"It was alright, Bruce left me some papers in a wine bottle like a maniac again."

"Mm."

Tim waves a hand in front of the screen, then obscures it with his entire face. "What are you doing? This looks like a construction site."

"Get your big head out of the way," Jason teases, and pecks Tim hello before he checks his notes again. "It's going to be the Library of Alexandria."

Jason feels Tim settle on the sofa behind him and then Tim's shirt sails across the room to land with a soft thwap on the floorboards, defeated by the muggy Gotham summer air in their apartment. He continues building up the little reading nook he’s designing, with a big window seat and intricate rug.

Really, he should have finished the roof but he just wanted to start filling the inside and furniture was more fun than columns—

Tim pulls his shorts down. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Tim says too innocently. "Keep playing. Don't worry."

Ignoring the blatantly suspicious behavior is probably not in his best interest, but he turns back to the game, opting to see what Tim has planned. If he could just figure out how to get this swirled piece into the corner...

Jason whips his head around ten seconds later when Tim places a sucking kiss on the high arch of one cheek. "Tim!"

"Shhh," He gets two little pats on his butt. "Keep working! I'm just having some fun."

Jason gives him one more scrutinizing look, but the siren call of period-accurate door arches calls to him and he returns to his screen. 

Tim runs his hands reverently over the plush curve, smoothing outwards to expose Jason’s hole to the chilled air of the room before returning to Jason's hips. He gives a light slap to one cheek, giggling as Jason feels it jiggle, and then another to the other side, and then one more, a little harder—

Snapping his hand back, he catches Tim’s wrist mid swing. "Tim. What the fuck." That last smack had  _ stung. _

"What?" Tim asks. "They're fun to play with!" 

Jason stares at him for a moment, incredulous, before dropping Tim's wrist and huffing a laugh. 

"Sure," he says, turning back to the laptop. "But it’s distracting, babe. I want to get some of these bookcases filled before dinner."

"Okay. Can I just..." Tim runs his fingers over each side of Jason's ass, then grips the firm muscles and starts massaging his cheeks. 

"Whatever you want, babybird." It helps that it’s not too distracting, and will keep Tim occupied while Jason finishes his library.

Turning his focus back to his notes, he double checks that the dimensions on this bookcase are accurate before he tries adding any shelves. 

Absently, he feels Tim pulling at his butt and running his thumbs soothingly along the line of his crack, but it feels kinda nice. And Tim’s been gone for days and he gets a little touchy after even short trips, so Jason just settles back a bit and relaxes.

Tim methodically massages Jason's ass as Jason painstakingly crafts more books and makes a run back to his storage to grab more crafting items. He's searching through his stash for the enchantment table when he feels something that isn't Tim's hands. He twists around yet again.

"Babybird, are you actually kissing my ass?"

Tim kisses the right cheek this time, letting out a pleased hum against the warm skin.

"Yeah, so what?"

Jason isn't quite sure what he wants to say to that, so he turns back to his computer. Tim is just weird like that sometimes, and he has found that the best course of action is to just let it go. Besides, it's not like he isn't enjoying the attention.

The first lave of Tim's tongue sends him shuddering in spite of his annoyance, and his head drops between his shoulders.

It was wet and hot and when the fuck had he gotten hard? 

"Tim?" He has to take a breath, because Tim is still going at it. "I thought I asked you not to distract me."

Tim pulls off with a wet kiss, and the cold air against his asshole has him shivering. 

"Don't worry about it, babe. Just keep mining."

Trying to focus on counting digital blocks is nearly impossible with what Tim is doing. The gentle laving is broken up by the occasional suck, and is turning into a continuous roll of motion against his hole. 

Any and all thought is blown out the window when Tim spears his tongue into him and holds it there, flicking against the inside of his rim. 

"Jesus Christ, babybird!" Jason could feel warmth pooling in his gut, his dick giving a twitch of approval. 

Tim withdraws much sooner than he would have preferred, and the sound is absolutely obscene. 

"Fix that. You gotta earn this ass eating."

"Huh?" Jason stares over his shoulder at Tim, who gestured to the computer. The computer that Jason had keyboard smashed, resulting in an absolute mess of blocks. 

Fuck.

Tim returns to his task, undulating his tongue against the rim, sneaking a thumb down to further spread Jason open and expose him to the machinations of Tim's mouth. Another gentle suck has Jason's fingers scrambling over the keyboard and the painstaking tower of blocks crumbles again as his avatar smashes them. 

"No—! Wait, Tim, babe, give me a minute!"

"No." Tim says, muffled from his position and sends the tip of his tongue wiggling down again, reveling in the groan Jason gives from deep in his chest. 

Jason tries to wiggle an arm underneath himself, desperate for some relief, only to yelp at the hard smack of Tim’s hand.

"No getting yourself off, you have a job to do and that's unhygienic."

"Unhy—" Jason whips his head around to stare at Tim, who still has his face pressed in against his ass. 

Tim must have noticed the motion though, because he smacks his hand against the already abused area a second time. 

Resigning himself to trying to build under extreme conditions, Jason strengthens his resolve to break records in finishing this damn bookcase.

He's finished the shell of the bookcase and is busy throwing the books back on in no discernable order when Tim starts to really tongue-fuck him, swirling in and making sloppy wet sounds, and that's it. Resolve thoroughly obliterated, Jason shoves his computer away and lifts his hips to give Tim a better angle. 

The little brat has the nerve to pull back and chuckle, so Jason threads a hand back into Tim's hair and pushes his face right where he wants it.

The library has been completely ruined—from the little Jason can see of the screen, his avatar is flailing around in all directions, pickax going nuts. He hazily watches and then immediately forgets all about it when Tim slides a finger in, stretching his rim a little wider so his tongue can get deeper. 

The smacking noises are obscene but covered by Jason's own groans and gasps, made deeper by the fact that half his face is squashed in the pillows and he can't get enough air. 

"Tim—Timmy—" 

"Yeah?" Tim asks cheerfully, lifting his head against Jason's palm. "What's up, big boy?"

"Shut the fuck up and get back to it!" Jason growls and then whimpers as Tim chuckles and bites the red, smarting patch on his ass. It's like there's a pool of magma bubbling away between his hips and it reaches peak temperature—Tim hooks another thumb into Jason's wet hole and stretches him open, blowing in just the right way to send Jason squirming.

Big strong brick shithouse Jason Todd, reduced to whines, wiggling on the sofa with his hole exposed and plundered and begging for more. 

Tim should do this more often.

Tim dives back in with a wet slurp that should be embarrassing, but Jason's too far gone to care about anything other than the growing heat in his abdomen. 

The finger Tim has against his prostate starts moving in small circles, and he shouts into the cushions. 

His hips make an aborted thrust in the air, the tip of his cock just barely brushing the seat of the couch, and then Tim does something with his tongue and twists his finger hard inside Jason.

It's more than enough to send him tumbling over the edge, his entire body shaking as he comes apart. 

Tim works him through the orgasm, only slowing to a stop when Jason makes a noise of protest.

Sitting up behind him, Tim smooths his hands over Jason's ass in a poor imitation of how this all began. 

"You good?" Tim sounds unbearably smug.

"Fuck you," he croaks. 

"Mm, not tonight." Tim hops up off the couch seemingly unbothered. "What did you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking Chinese."

Jason just groans unintelligibly into the couch, starting to feel uncomfortably sticky and refusing to look at the mess he made of the cushion. 

"You might want to go back to your last save in the game though, it looks like you took out a wall." 

The little shit flounces out of the room before Jason can gather his wits for a properly snarky response. It ends up not mattering either way, because looking up only confirms that he'll have to start over from scratch... But damn was it worth it.


End file.
